Cuphead 2: The Conclusion
Cuphead 2: The Conclusion, is an idea for a fanmade Cuphead game. This game may actually come true. Inkwell Island (World 1) Bosses: Bendy Bimbo Felix Mickey Cuphead Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Betty Boop Ink Bendy Party Palace (World 2) King Candy Platformer Parker The Tourist Lying Lion Slam Dunker Mr. Magictrick Candle Cove (World 3) Mrs. Laughingstock Pirate Percy Horrace Horrible The Skintaker Poppy Pirate Milo the Squeamish Playable Characters Cuphead - Normal Mugman - Normal, has blue texture Ghost Lantern - Can summon ghosts at ease, can teleport and go invisible for a few seconds Balloon Cannon - Can take out a gun that shoots out balloons that explode on contact, higher jump Hunter - Can bite enemies, amplifies gun damage for all nearby teammates Nightmare Bendy - Can scratch enemies, can drown enemies in ink Disinfector Zombie - Can heal teammates, can poison enemies Demon Stone - Can turn into any creature or monster of which represents the devil in some way Suicide Mouse - Can kill enemies on the spot in the blink of an eye Cartoony Bomber - Places random bombs around the arena which explodes when touching enemies or projectiles Cupmug - Can be unlocked by discovering a secret (won’t be revealed). This character includes of Cuphead and Mugman fused together Bill Cipher - Can possess enemies, can corrupt dreams and break all reality, can also cause Weirdmageddon Sans - Can use telekinesis, can use gaster blasters, can summon a series of sharp bones to damage enemies Firebeast - Can set enemies on fire Sniper - Can use snipers and headshot enemies, sniper includes a 10x zoom Frost - Can freeze enemies on the spot, can crush enemies Prodigy Plant - Can grow plants that tangle up enemies Endings * Good Ending - Kill every single boss in one try * Bad Ending - Take a long time to kill all the bosses * Lier Ending - Skip out on the bosses and tell everyone you defeated them, doing this will result in the Lier Ending. * Maze Runner Ending - Get lost in a world map and never find your destination * Time Traveler Ending - Kill all bosses but rewind at the end and continue to progress on them all over again * You Murder Ending - Kill EVERYONE in the entire game * No Service Ending - Spare everyone in the entire game * Get Out Ending - Kill half of the people in the entire game but spare the rest * Friends and Family Ending - Don’t go and kill the bosses, but choose to remain with your family (unlock this Ending by defeating the bosses and then reloading the game) * ’Ink’credibly Stupid Ending - Get killed by Bendy in Inkwell Island about 5 seconds after the battle starts * Reverse It! Ending - Defeat all bosses in Party Palace and rewind to the starting point * Knock Them Out Ending - Kill all the bosses with using just your fists * Sweet Candy Ending - Instead of killing the bosses, request to be friends with them, see what happens ;) (it’s REALLY good) * So Happy Ending - Get jumpscared by Bendy and live to tell the tale